gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes
The first LEGO Games release of 2013, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes attempts to blend the unique styles of each unique Marvel character with the charm and unique style of each previous LEGO games. Playable Characters * Abomination * Absorbing Man * Acolytes ** Amelia Voght ** Nance Winters ** Scanner ** Neophyte * Agent Phil Coulson * AIM Agent * Aldrich Killian * Ant-Man * Archangel * Arnim Zola * Aunt May * Beast * Beetle * Black Bolt * Black Cat * Black Panther * Black Widow * Blade * Blob * Bullseye * Captain America (MCU) ** Captian America (Classic) * Captain Britain * Carnage * Colossus * Cyclops ** Cyclops (Astonishing X-Men) * Damage Control * Daredevil * Deadpool * Destroyer * Doctor Doom * Doctor Octopus ** Doctor Octopus (Ultimate) * Doctor Strange * Doombot * Doombot V-Series * Dormammu * Drax the Destroyer * Elektra * Electro (Classic) ** Electro (Ultimate/Movieverse) * Extremis Soldier * Falcon * Frost Giant * Galactus * Gambit * Gamora * Ghost Rider * Green Goblin * Green Goblin (Ultimate) * Groot * Gwen Stacey * Havok * Hawkeye (MCU) * Heimdall (MCU) * HERBIE * Howard the Duck * Hulk ** Bruce Banner * Hulkbuster Iron Man * Human Torch * HYDRA Agent * HYDRA Agent (Golden Armor) * Iceman * Invisible Woman ** Future Foundation Invisible Woman * Iron Fist * Iron Man ** Iron Man (Mark 1) ** Iron Man (Mark 6) ** Iron Man (Mark 7) ** Iron Man (Mark 17 "Heartbreaker") ** Iron Man (Mark 42) ** Iron Man (Bleeding Edge Armor) * Iron Patriot * Jean Grey ** Phoenix * Juggernaut * Kingpin * Kingpin Henchman * Kraven the Hunter * Lady Deathstrike * Leader * Lizard ** Dr. Curt Connors * Loki * Mandarin ** "Mandarin" (Iron Man 3) * Magneto * Malekith the Accursed * Maria Hill * Mary Jane Watson * Mastermind * Moon Knight * M.O.D.O.K. * Mr. Fantastic ** Future Foundation Mr. Fantastic * Ms. Marvel * Mysterio * Mystique * Nick Fury (Ultimate) * Nightmare * Nova * Polaris * Power Man * Prisoner * Professor Xavier * Psylocke * Punisher * Pyro * Red Hulk ** General Thunderbolt Ross * Red Skull * Rescue ** Pepper Potts * Rhino * Ronan the Accuser * Rocket Raccoon * Roxxon Worker * Sabretooth * Sandman * Sand Enemey * Scientist ** Scientist (Venom) ** Scientist (Hazmat Suit Venom) * Sentinel * She-Hulk * SHIELD Agent * Shocker * Silver Samurai * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man ** Future Foundation Spider-Man ** Peter Parker * Spider Woman * Squirrel-Girl * Stan Lee * Statue of Liberty * Star-Lord * Storm * Super Skrull * Superior Spider-Man * Taskmaster * Thing * Future Foundation Thing * Thor ** Thor (Marvel Now) * Toad * Tony Stark ** Tony Stark (Iron Man Helmet) ** Tony Stark (In Underwear) * Union Jack * Venom ** Venom (Big Figure) * Viper * Vulture * War Machine * Wasp * Whiplash (MCU) * Wizard * Wolverine ** Wolverine (Masked) Playable Vehicles * The Blackbird * Deadpool's Scooter * The Fantasticar * Green Goblin's Pumpkin Chopper * Hawkeye's Cloud Rider * Hell-Cycle * Magneto Mobile * Punisher's Battle Van * Spider-Man's Spider Copter * Union Jack's Car Plot TBW Gameplay One of the main differences between Marvel Super Heroes and previous LEGO game releases is the introduction of giant sized playable characters, such as The Hulk. These new characters do much more damage and are more destructive, but are slower and lumbering. Reception TBW DLC * Pre-Order DLC Character Pack- Classic Hawkeye, Symbiote Spider-Man, Thanos, Dark Phoenix, A-Bomb, Falcon, Beta Ray Bill * Pre-Order DLC Vehicle Pack- Spider-Buggy and Classic Hawkeye SkyCycle * Thor: Dark World Character Pack- Malkith the Accursed (MCU), Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, Odin, Kurse, Jane Foster Category:Games Category:PC Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Playstation 4 Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:Xbox One Releases